1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to friction clutches, particularly to clutches in which a wear-compensating adjusting device is provided, at least for wear of the clutch friction lining.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such clutches are described or mentioned in patent applications DE OS 42 39 291, DE OS 43 06 505, DE OS 42 39 289, DE OS 43 22 677, DE OS 44 18 026, DE OS 44 31 641 and DE OS 195 10 905. Such friction clutches are intended for application in a motor vehicle drive train, among others, and in many cases they possess a pressure plate that is non-rotatable with respect to the housing but is axially limitedly displaceable. At least a disc spring is provided between the housing and pressure plate that pressurizes the pressure plate in an axial direction away from the housing. The adjusting device provided in the friction clutch ensures an at least approximately constant interlocking state of the disc spring, and thus also of an approximately equal pressing force during the service life of the friction clutch when it is mounted in the drive train.
An object of the present invention is to provide friction clutches of the kind cited above, by which both its manufacture and the manufacture of its components can be simple and cost effective, wherein those components are also easy to dimension in order to ensure an optimum function of the friction clutch. A further task consists of providing friction clutches that feature a possibly low and/or possibly constant release force characteristic over the service life or over the wear of the friction clutch, at least after the release of the clutch plate, via the release travel of disc spring fingers and by taking possible manufacturing tolerances or scattering into consideration. In addition, over the maximum possible release distance and over the service life of the clutch, an impermissible or undesired load rise angle should be avoided, since it could impair the function of the readjustment device.